Legend of Lunar Eclipse
by Frostbite711
Summary: After loosing her humanity, and dying again - Lunar Eclipse, or Diana, goes on a rampage. She become resentful and angry at her brother who was the cause of this. Five years later, she comes back, more powerful than ever, and she plans on taking everything that Danny holds dear so he know how she feels. BEWARE! Some character deaths! Sequel to "The Other Halfa".
1. End of Humanity

**Hey, I know I'm not done with ****The Other Halfa,**** But this is the second book and just couldn't wait to start it. The prologue starts in Phantom Planet.**

**So without further ado:**

**Legend of Lunar Eclipse**

**End of Humanity**

* * *

We peeked around the corner of the doorway as Master's Blasters came in. Sam, Tucker, Jazz, Danny and I watched as they shot our parents in a net saying, "We've received an anonymous tip that you've been harboring ghosts."

"That's it!" shouted Danny, leading the way toward the lab. "I'm sick and tired of my powers putting everyone I love in danger."

He walked over to several of the computers and turned dials, starting up the Ghost portal.

"Danny, don't do this!" I said to him.

"Why not Diana. You know how I feel, you should be coming along as well."

I shook my head at my twin brother and crossed my arms. "No Danny. I like being different, being special. We are set apart from both humans and ghost, we are unique."

"I don't care. This thing gave me my powers, and I bet it can take them away."

"You don't know what will happen!" I shouted as it turned on.

He didn't respond, but walked in. All of a sudden, I felt agonizing pain in my torso, almost as if I was in the blast too. Then I realized something, we were linked. I let out a scream of pain and fell to my knees as I felt something being ripped from my frame, my emotions suddenly subsided, breathing stopped, and I crouched on the floor.

"Diana!" shouted Jazz as Sam and Tucker shouted, "Danny!"

I heard her footsteps as she approached and knealed down. I felt a tickling feeling as I fell through her. Jazz gasped and backed away as I lifted my head. My vision was slightly blurry and I saw Danny laying on the ground.

"Danny," I said softly. Then I realized my voice should have hurt and looked down at myself to see my ghost form.

"..." I kept staring until I heard Sam ask Danny, "How do you feel."

"Normal." Was all he replied. I then glared at him as I felt anger build up - what seemed to be my last emotion left.

I was starting to hover over when Master's Blasters came down. I froze and phased myself through the floor so their instruments couldn't pick up my signal. After a few minutes, I decided it was safe and phased back into the lab. Danny was up and again I felt anger.

"You idiot!" I shouted, flying at him and slamming him into a wall.

"Diana, why are you attacking me?"

I growled and punched him in the gut using ecto energy. "You stupid fool! Don't you know what you've done!"

"Diana change back!"

I pushed myself into his face until we were only a few inches apart. "I _can't_ Danny. Now I'm no longer Diana, I'm Lunar Eclipse." Then I heard the sound of a weapon being turned on.

"Back away Luna, or be put into a world of pain." I turned to see Sam holding a gun at me. I hissed at her and turned back to Danny, breathing a hint of my cryokinetics into his face before launching off and phasing into the ceiling.

"This isn't over Danny! You'll eventually know how I feel, someday!" I called as I escaped and flew into the night.

* * *

**Poor Luna! Next chapter will skip ahead to their twenties. Until next time!**

**Please, don't forget to review! :)**

**~ Frostbite711**


	2. Return to Earth

**Hey again! I really enjoy this story...Speaking of which, I need to update The Other Halfa and Beware of Banshee! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Just a heads up, this chapter is definately K+ or T for gore.**

**And yes, I will mention Dark Danny a bit because Luna goes a little crazy like him (Not his degree, but close).**

**Legend of Luna Nxy**

**Return to Earth**

* * *

After I lost my humanity, I flew into space. I didn't know if I could risk running into Danny, Clockwork, or Frostbite - At least not now. And lucky for me, I was full ghost, thus, not requiring any breathing device for I didn't need to breathe.

As the years went by, I managed to push the memories that I had cherished as a human aside. I had learned it could be extremely dangerous for a ghost to hold a grudges, we become super violent and whatever. Of course, I hadn't met very many, there was Dark Danny and then a few others that were trapped in their territories in the Ghost Zone.

My powers had developed as well. I still had had the standard ones and the ones I had accidentally given to Danny. But now, I realized I had the powers of Illusion - I could make anyone see what I wanted them to see. I had also gained a type of electrical power, a healing power, and shape-shifting. My others had gotten stronger - My wail was now at full capacity and I called it my ghostly scream.

In all, I was powerful. Lucky for me, since I was out in space, I could develop my powers without having to get distracted.

I had also grown, as I'm pretty sure Danny had. I was 21 but still looked 19 - obviously my aging appearance was slowing down.

My looks and outfit had changed. I had discarded the Hoodie and my older style clothing. Now I wore a super short, dark-blue skirt and a sleeveless dark-blue shirt that stopped before my stomach, showing my belly button. I had tall, midnight blue, high heal boots, and a blue choker necklace, fire shaped earrings, and a spiked bracelets.

My eyes didn't just glow green anymore, when ever I got angry, green fire would flicker in my irises and my strait white hair was now white flames that rolled down my head with a slight blue-green hue that reminded me of Dark Danny.

Anyway, today I was just floating, watching my hand as I formed a ball of electricity in it.

I looked up when I heard a groan and dropped my hand. I leaned my body to bring it toward the sound.

A ghost with blueish skin, spiked black hair with a white strip, red eyes, and a cape sat on a rock wearing a helmet. I blinked and floated toward him.

"Why would a ghost be wearing a breathing tube...unless...You're a halfa!" I shouted.

The ghost jumped and yelled, "Ahh!"

I crossed my arms and glared at him, my legs forming together to create a tail.

"Who are you?" the ghost asked.

"I could ask you the same thing halfa." I retorted, getting irritated.

"I'm Vlad Plasmius."

"..." I stared as that name rang through. Vlad Plasmius, or Vlad Masters. The one who had hired the ghost fighting team to search my home, causing Danny to take both my humanity, and his ghost powers. "You!" I shouted, flying toward him.

I grabbed him by the shirt and held him up as I charged my hand up with green electricity.

"Do I know you?"

My eyes glowed and the fire flickered in my eyes. "We met years ago, back on earth. You were the one who sent in your Masters' Blasters to our home, causing Danny to turn me into this!" I shouted again, hitting his face.

"Ow! Wait...You're home? You're Diana?"

"I _was_ Diana. For a year. But at least most my life I had a tinge of...humanity."

"You what? You had humanity before coming to Amity park."

I let out an snort of laughter. "Yes Vlad. I had emotion, now all I feel is anger. I was finally learning to loose my old self when you showed up!"

"I truly didn't mean it!"

"I'm sure you didn't. But don't worry, I won't kill you, or take either of your halves. I'm not _that_ cruel, yet."

"So you're going to let me go?"

"Tell my why you're here Vlad."

"I went to stop the disasteroid and realized I couldn't stop it cause it prohibited my ghost powers."

"Disasteroid?"

"It was going to crash into the earth. So I couldn't stop it and flew into space."

"Not long after me...How you didn't find me until now is a big wonder."

He nodded. "So, what do you want to do?"

I let go of his shirt and floated away from him. "I should kill you right now, but I'd rather wait." Then I turned to him as an idea came to me. "You come with me back to earth, I'll help you hide and in return, you help me."

"And why should I go back? Everyone knows my secret."

I rounded on him, fire hair becoming extremely large and my eyes flickering. "I will kill you, slowly and painfully, listening to your screams and laughing. I've lost humanity, you don't want to mess with me right now."

He held up his hands. "Okay! I'll help you get to earth and stay incognito."

I raised and eyebrow and followed him as he led the way back to the place I had known for most of my childhood. Two thoughts went through my head: Vlad was a coward for giving up so easily, and Danny would soon know my pain.

* * *

We reached earth and I stopped for second to gaze at the blue and green orb. I glanced over at Vlad. I could have yanked his air thing off when ever I wanted, now was my last chance to go forward with it. I shook my head, not yet, he was still useful.

See? This is what crazy ghosts go through, thinking about killing others in different, occasionally painful, ways. My mind was messed up and I knew it, I didn't care.

"You coming Diana?"

"It's Lunar Eclipse, coward." I growled, coming up to him.

"I'm not a coward!"

"Oh yeah?" I sneered. "Than why did you give in so easily to me?"

After that, we traveled in silence. As we approached the familiar buildings of Amity park, Vlad turned invisible while I just created and illusion that made it seem like no one was there. We flew toward an abandoned part of town and flew into one of the large, semicircular warehouses.

Boxes were strown here and there and metal racks lay on the floor. I floated around and was surprised to find a couch. I flew over to it and dropped my levitation, and sitting on the couch, I closed my eyes. I hadn't sat on anything but rocks for years - five to be exact.

I could get used to this. I opened my eyes and shouted, "Vlad! I have something for you to do."

He flew over to me. "Yes?'

"I'd like you to find Jazz, Danny, Sam and Tucker. Find out where they live, but stay hidden."

Vlad nodded and then phasing, flew through the warehouse roof, leaving me on my couch.

* * *

Several weeks went by, I levitated and practiced my powers in the privacy of the ware house. But today, I was relaxing on my couch, eyes closed when Vlad came in. I opened my left eye half way and growled, "What!"

"I've located everyone. Jazz was harder since she's traveling, but she has returned go Amity park for the time being."

I opened both my eyes and waved a hand for the go on. "Danny lives near your old house, I couldn't find Sam though. And Tucker is the mayor."

"Interesting..." I mused, standing up from the couch. I walked over to Vlad and smiled at him. "Thank you Vlad, now I will return the favor."

I looked down at my hand and flicked it. Claws grew from my fingers and Vlad's eyes went wide as he started to back away.

Before he could go far, I jabbed my hand forward, phasing it through his body until my hand curled around his heart. I turned my hand tangible, arm still intangible as I dug the claws in. Vlad screamed and a cruel smile broke out on my face.

"You said you'd help me," he weased.

I chuckled. "Don't you know anything Vlad?" I leaned forward and whispered into his ear, "Never trust a ghost who's had humanity and lost it."

I pulled away and looked at his face. Hardening my gaze, I squeezed until the light in his eyes died and then I yanked my bloodied hand out of his body. I turned the arm intangible, causing the blood on my hand to fall to the floor.

A pool of the red stuff started to expand from around his body and I stepped away. I looked down at his body and said, "It's a pity you weren't full ghost. And that you pushed my brother into where we are now." Then I turned and turning intangible, flew out of the warehouse.

* * *

***Shrinks away in fear* Luna, you're scaring me! Please stop before you do something you regret.**

**Luna: To late for that. I regret not stopping Danny before he hopped into the portal.**

**Frost: I agree.**

**Luna: *growls* I don't need to listen to your opinions...wait. Nevermind, you're the writer.**

**As always, please review! :)**

**~ Frostbite711**


	3. Nothing

**Hello again my readers! I have finally gotten an Idea for this chapter, so yay me!**

**Anyway, I didn't write any of this in a note book. I mean, I wrote one draft, but it didn't go far and I realized it was HORRIBLE!**

**Legend of Lunar Nxy**

**Nothing  
**

* * *

I now sat perched on a roof top with my legs dangling. I stared at my clawed hands and clicked them back and forth.

Why had I killed Vlad?

I don't know. I just wanted to I guess. He had been helping me, and I killed him just to...watch him bleed.

Was this what I was now? A monster killing people just to kill them? Why shouldn't I just go back into space and dispel all these thoughts from my mind?

I closed my eyes and tried to sort the thoughts that bounced through my head. Ever since I became full ghost, I had only two things: Anger and...nothingness. I was a big fat nothing, and I was angry at myself for it. But, it wasn't my fault I was like this, it was...DANNY'S.

I opened my eyes slowly and ran a hand through my hair, pulling the white flames toward my face. I frown at the black streak left in it. The one thing I would always have as a reminder of what Danny had done to me. Thanks to him, I am NOTHING.

My hands balled into fists as I let my hair drop. Closing my eyes in anger, a ball of purple ecto-energy formed in my hand. My lips broke open in a scream as I shot the blast out and my scream took hold as well.

The blast hit a roof top and sent rumble flying down to the sidewalks and street below. People screamed and I opened my eyes to look at the pitiful humans below.

In normal circumstances, I would have laughed, but I didn't feel anything, so humor didn't come into the equation. I just stood up and watched the chaos with my eyes narrowed. My scream had also helped with the destruction, and a few of the humans where picking themselves up shakily from the ground.

I frowned before turning away. Bracing myself to launch into the sky, I stopped when I heard a voice, one I recognized even after all theses years and that it had become deeper, more defined.

"Freeze Ghost!" he called out.

For a second, I thought about just launching into the sky. But I knew for some reason, that I wanted to see what he'd become. Was he now just a human ghost hunter?

So many questions that I didn't have the answers to.

Even though I had no reason to, I took a deep breath and turned around to face my twin. And my whole body stiffened.

* * *

Danny floated a few feet away, his arms crossed.

He had changed, and if I didn't know any better, I wouldn't have known who he was. But with that stark white, still slightly messy hair and acid green eyes that displayed boredom and impatience, he was impossible for me not to miss.

He now was more muscular, and his hair was slightly shorter. His suit hadn't seemed to change much except for several white strips along the sides and a white cape.

I frowned at him and crossed my arms, now floating. "Hello, what a surprise to see you like this."

His brow furrowed as he gazed at me, confusion etched across his face. "What is that supposed to mean?" he asked.

My face never wavered, as emotionless as a rock. "Last time I saw you, you weren't...this," then I gestured to his body with my right hand. "You had black hair and a white streak in your hair. Kind of like a skunk."

Danny's face paled -drained of all color - and his eyes widened. "When...I never saw you."

I raised an eyebrow from under my fiery bangs and floated a little closer. "Oh, when you first got that streak. Because I Danny, have one as well."

With that, I pulled fiery hair onto my shoulder and pulled it far enough away for him to see the black streak. I saw his eyes flash to the black before looking back at my face, still confused.

I smiled at his clueless composure before saying, "Think Danny. Who threatened revenge on you. Who warned you not to activate the portal. And who disappeared all those years ago, never to be seen on earth again...until now."

Suddenly, the realization dawned on him and his face went slack as he stared at me in a new light.

"D-Diana?" he asked tentatively.

In a flash, I barreled into him and held him in the air, clutching his throat with one hand pulled back, ready to punch his face. "Don't you _ever_ call me that name again. She died the day you hopped into that portal. She died and I came out, the ghost named Lunar Nyx."

All of a sudden, I had the feeling of wind rushing through my hand and blinked as he phased from my grasp. I narrowed my eyes as he flew a few feet away. Then gave him a fake pout face. "Aww, you scared of little ol' me?"

"No, should I be?"

Then a crooked smile, full of hidden secrets and rage, spread across my face. "You should be. I killed Vlad after all." Flying closer, I moved my clawed hand up his shoulder, carefully tapping my nails in his skin. "Don't worry, he didn't feel much pain...after I squeezed his heart."

Danny's eyes widened in horror, but as he tried to slip away, I forced my energy with him, holding him in place. "What do you want?"

"Simple, to make you suffer like I have. And when you're done, I might even split you." At a disgusted look from Danny, I said, "Oh, don't worry, it won't even hurt. It feels just. Like. This." As I said that, I reached my phased fist into his chest before clenching down on the ghost DNA in him. Then I yanked just a little so his human half appeared.

He screamed and I smiled before letting go, allowing the two halves to merge again.

"I wonder, how did you get your ghost half back?"

Suddenly, I saw his eyes narrow in determination before my eyes widened as I felt enormous pain in my gut. Flying backwards, I crashed into a building. Ruble crashed around me, and some hit my head. I blinked several times before looking up. Danny floated down toward the ground and approached me, his cape flying in the wind and his one hand steamed a green color.

Laughing at him, at his incompetence, I phased through the ground. Invisible, I phased through the top of the building and leaned over, watching his confused look. Then I turned around and flew back to my ware house where I glanced down at the body of Vlad. Knealing down, I picked up his body and dumped him outside where the humans would find the human corpse.

Finally, I went back to my couch where I flopped down and stared at the stone wall of the warehouse.

* * *

**I actually think I'm starting to write Luna a little crazy. Still, she creeps me out.  
**

**And No, I will not kill CW, I like him too much, and I have an idea in motion that involves him.**

**Don't forget to review, favorite or follow!**

**~ Frostbite711**


	4. She's Back

**I had started writing this chapter a while ago...but due to inactivity, the document went POOF!**

**Anyway, here is the next installment of this crazy story!**

**Legend of Lunar Nxy**

**She's Back  
**

* * *

Danny stared after his sister before he frowned. He changed back into his human self and stood there silently, not paying much attention as the people crowded around him...he felt numb. _Did that really just happen? Is Diana - __no - _Lunar Eclipse_ back?_

After a moment, he transformed again and flew off to his place to get away from the crowd. He transformed outside the house and entered. His 6 year old twins saw him and came running. "Daddy!" his daughter, Ava, said, hugging him.

Alex, his son, stood grinning a few steps away. "Come here, Alex," he said and the boy gave him a hug. "Where's your mother?" Danny asked.

"Upstairs with Ethan," Ava said, pointing.

"Thanks sweetie," he said, rubbing her black hair. She grinned before she and Alex scampered off into their living room.

Danny headed up the steps and found Sam bathing Ethan. She looked up at him as he entered. "Hello," she said, smiling. Then she noticed her husband's haunted look and frowned. "What's wrong?" she asked, walking over to him.

Danny sat down and ran a hand through his hair. "She's back," he whispered.

"I'm sorry, who?"

"My twin - she's back and she wants revenge."

Sam stared at him for the longest time as she processed this. "Diana's returned?"

"She goes by Lunar Eclipse now, and she's extremely powerful. I don't know how I can defeat her."

"She's your sister, you can defeat her," Sam said.

Danny shook his head. "I'm not so sure. She killed Vlad, and started tearing my human and ghost halves apart."

Sam sat there silently before she looked down at Ethan who was looking at them and then he smiled. Danny smiled back. "We'll think of something," Sam said.

"I sure hope so," Danny said. "I'll contact Tucker," he said before he got up and left the room. He stopped when he noticed the twins outside.

"Daddy, who are you talking about?" Ava asked.

He blinked then crouched down. "Nothing important, just someone I haven't seen in a while."

"Would we know here?" Alex asked, his violet-blue eyes wide.

"No," he said before he tussled their hair and headed downstairs to call Tucker and give him the bad news.

* * *

**Short and sweet. Sorry 'bout that. I'm using this to build suspense, and because having an Eclipse section doesn't make much sense. Rest assured, there will be more!  
**

**Don't forget to review, favorite or follow!**

**~ Frostbite711**


	5. Come Alone, or Not At All

**Annoying little prick of a computer!**

**Anyway, I want to tell you guys that I've decided to draw all my OCs again. Currently I have Garret and Ava from _Fractured_ partially done - still have to color them.**

**Well, I hope you enjoy this next chapter as we get closer and closer to the completion of this story!**

**Legend of Lunar Nxy**

**Come Alone, or Not At All!**

* * *

I sat on my chair and stared at my claws as my mind lazily whirled around the thoughts in my head. Suddenly, I sat up as an idea came to me. I grinned wickedly as my thoughts moved around and shifted until the fell like puzzle pieces in my mind.

I laughed at the amazing idea and pushed myself off the bed, hovering a few feet off the floor. Then I turned my body intangible and phased through the roof of the ware house and headed for Tucker Foley's place. I knew that one way to get Danny to fight me would be to put his friends in harms way - I didn't even pause to think about how they had once been _my_ friends to...I just didn't care.

As I flew - invisible - around the town toward Tucker's place, I spotted him racing through the streets toward my parent's house. I grinned and laughed before I zoomed toward him.

I pulled off my invisibility and laughed harder. "Well, if it isn't Tucker Foley," I said.

He stopped and turned toward me before he reached for a gun at his side. Before he could move it though, I thrust a hand out and covered him in energy that froze him in place. "Uh, uh, uh. None of that now. I need you Tucker, you are very important to me."

"What do you want with me Diana?" he asked.

"I'M NOT DIANA!" I screamed, my anger bubbling up at hearing that cursed name that I had abandoned once my brother had taken everything away from me. A bolt of lightning flashed out from my body and struck a building with a loud BOOM, causing the building to crumble.

"Okay, okay," he said.

I narrowed my eyes at him, but said no more before I flew over and stripped him of all weapons and technology. Then I tied him up with ecto-plasm and brought him back to the warehouse. I smacked him on the head and knocked him out before I headed out in search of Jazz and my parents.

I quickly found them and did the same with them as I had did with Tucker before I headed back to the ware house and locked them up with Tucker. Then I headed out again for equipment.

I knew that with all my activity, I was bound to be found eventually, but I managed to evade my brother as I went into an electronic store and stole a camera and other recording devices.

When I returned to my warehouse, they were awake, but gagged. "Oh good, you're up. Time for the show!" I said before I laughed again as I set up the camera and set it to broadcast on the TV with a little rewiring - thanks in due to Technus.

Finished and satisfied with my work, I undid their gags and turned on the electronics.

"What do you want with us?" Maddie Fenton - my mother - shouted.

I looked at her and grinned. "Simple, to make Danny pay. Sadly I couldn't find Sam, but I expect her to be near Danny anyway - otherwise she would be joining you!"

"Stop this!" Jazz shouted to which Maddie and Jack looked over at her.

"SILENCE!" I hissed, my tongue flashing out. "Unless you want to go the same way Vlad did."

They got quite as I again turned to the screen. "Danny Phantom, or should I say, Daniel Fenton! I'm calling you out. I have your friend, Tucker; your sister and your parents." She broke off and gestured behind her." If you want them to live, find me. Each hour you don't, one of them will be punished and/or killed. Come alone, or not at all. So I suggest you get your butt moving, brother."

"Brother?" Jack said, frowning as I turned and snapped my fingers, shutting off the power.

I made a fake pouting face, remembering my conversation with my brother. "Don't you recognize me?"

"Mom, Dad, that's Diana," Jazz said.

They blinked and frowned before Maddie said, "Y-you're a ghost?"

I crossed my arms. "I always have been, since the day you first met me...I was a halfa then, but it's because of my idiot twin that I'm like this, so blame him for you're misfortune!"

I then turned from them. "Now shut your trap while we wait, or you'll be first to go," I said.

* * *

Danny finished his call with Tucker and went to the living room as Ethan and Sam came down. Tucker had told him that he'd be on his way and Danny hoped he'd get here soon so they could discuss a plan.

"What do you think of her return?" Danny asked.

"It's defiantly a concern. You need to find a way to defeat her. If she's so bent on revenge, you won't be able to just trap her in the ghost zone."

He nodded and sat down on the couch as Ava and Alex ran up to him and he placed them on his lap. "I-" He broke off as the Television show that was playing was abruptly replaced by Eclipse. "Danny Phantom, or should I say, Daniel Fenton! I'm calling you out. I have your friend, Tucker; your sister and your parents." She paused and gestured behind her to the group - they were surrounded by ecto-plasm and trapped. "If you want them to live, find me. Each hour you don't, one of them will be punished and/or killed. Come alone, or not at all. So I suggest you get your butt moving, brother."

Danny stood suddenly, causing the twins to tumble off his lap. "No," he said.

"Go, you don't have time to waste!" Sam said, pointing to the door.

"But I don't know where she is!"

"That background looked like a ware house, look at all the ware house lots."

"What about you?"

"I'll be fine, I'll look after the kids. She said alone, remember?"

"But-"

"Danny, you're sister isn't the same as she was before, you have to stop her."

"Alright," he said, hanging his head. I took a deep breath and then transformed. "I'm going ghost!" I recited my old slogan before turning intangible and phasing through the roof.

* * *

**Longer then the last, but things are definitely heating up!  
**

**Don't forget to review, favorite or follow!**

**~ Frostbite711**


	6. What have I done?

**WARNING: This chapter contains death and gore, read at your own risk.  
**

**Enjoy!**

**Legend of Lunar Nxy**

**What have I done?  
**

* * *

Danny flew through the town, zipping back and forth across the city as he looked in each and every warehouse. As he started running out of choices and finding nothing, he wondered briefly if she was messing with him and keeping them invisible so he couldn't save them, but he dismissed that thought.

He glanced at the time as he zoomed by a clock and froze. "No!" he screamed - one hour was up.

* * *

I sat on my couch and watched the time, humming to myself. I had put the gags back on them so they wouldn't drive me to kill them any sooner. By now, I didn't care about my morbid thoughts, in fact, I kind of relished them. As long as it brought me closer to revenge on Daniel Fenton.

My tapping fingers stilled as the time came upon the hour and I pushed myself off the couch and walked over. I smirked at them and snapped, turning the television back on so I could broadcast this to the world.

"Who should I kill first? The techno wiz, the over achieving sister, the annoying ghost obsessed father, or the kind mother." I stopped and my smiled widened as I stood in front of Maddie.

"You," I said before I pulled my claws out. Jack struggled against his binds and screamed, the others did as well, but Maddie glared up at me defiantly. "In all honesty, you should blame your son for this," I said before I struck my hand into her chest, hard and fast - not bothering with phasing. Her eyes flashed with pain and I undid the gag so I could listen to her screams.

Eventually, they stilled, and she glared up at me through tear stained cheeks. "That's it," I said soothingly before I pulled my hand out, carrying her heart with it, blood dripped off my hand as she fell to the ground - dead. I laughed as the others screamed and cried before I retired to my chair. "One down, three to go. You're running out of time, brother," I said before I turned the cameras off again.

* * *

Danny stared as the image went on screen. "No," he murmured, his body felt limp and he started to droop before his anger rose. "Eclipse!" he screamed, his eyes flashing before he zoomed off again.

As the second hour drew near, Danny finally reached the last warehouse collection. He noticed the warehouses were starting to deteriorate and seemed ready to fall. It didn't like many were nearby, but there was one in better shape then the others. Outside was a lifeless form that as he got closer, he recognized as Vlad Masters.

_Yep, this is the place,_ he thought to himself.

He landed on the ground and walked to the door that was riddled with holes. He created a ball of ecto-energy and moved to the door, only to be blasted by some other sort of energy. He flew from the building and crashed into the warehouse behind him. The metal bent and bits fell around him. He rolled over and groaned before he pushed himself to his feet. He looked toward the door as Eclipse came out, laughing, her right hand was red with drying blood and green electric bolts bounced along her arms, giving her and eerie glow.

"Hello, brother! Glad you made it, at least all whose left, I was beginning to think you weren't joining us," she purred.

"Enough, Eclipse. Why do you want to kill them? What did they ever do to you?" he responded, lighting his hand with ecto-energy.

"Oh Danny, so naive," she said before she shot a blast at him. He dodged to the side, and was then met with a punch in the jaw - she had duplicated herself, he now realized. The clone grabbed his head and then kneed him in the gut, he gasped as she pulled his head up by the hair and whispered into his ear, "What you should be asking, is, what did you do?"

Then the clone threw him into another warehouse wall.

"I didn't do anything! I just didn't want to hurt our family!" he said as he sat up and coughed.

"You're an idiot! I warned you! I told you not to do it, and did you listen? NO! You were impulsive, and now you're paying the price."

"We can fix this," he said, before he shot a blast at her which she deflected easily.

"No we can't. The only thing that will help is if you die!" she said before she shot another blast at him.

"AHH!" he screamed as he convulsed on the ground from the electrical energy.

She smirked before she turned away. "You don't know what it's like. To have something and then have everything taken away, left with nothing, but I'm going to make you see," she said before she turned back and walked over to him. He sucked in a breath to start a ghostly wail but she kicked him with her boot in the stomach before he could and then picked him up and dragged him back to the ware house. She dumped him inside and shot a blast of energy at him and then dragged him to where he could see his sister, father, and Tucker.

"Guys!" he shouted and the looked at him, mumbling from behind their gags.

"Aw, Shut up!" she said before she slapped Danny in the face with her claws, cutting into his skin.

She then walked over to his family and Tucker and stood in front of them. "Eenie, meanie, miny mo!" she said before she stopped in front of Jack. She looked at Danny and smirked before she ungagged him and then stabbed her right hand into his chest. "It was bound to happen anyway, he was next on the list to go!" she said as she pulled her hand back, her hand covered in fresh knew blood. She put it to her nose and sniffed.

"NO!" Danny screamed, struggling against the bonds.

She smiled at Danny and then looked at the others two. She frowned before she snapped her fingers. "I'm getting bored, let's hurry this up," she said as she formed two clones that took their clawed hands and sliced Tucker and Jazz's throats.

"No!" Danny said, weaker as he slunk against the binds. Then he struggled again and started to call upon his energy as she glanced over at him.

"Ooh, finally putting up a fight?" She then laughed before she walked up to him and picked him up with her hand around his throat and lifted him into the air above her.

"You know, you really should have thought things through before you acted, but I guess you can't have everything, can you."

"Y-you're...a...monster," he weased out as she cut off his oxygen. Her eyes narrowed and then she squeezed, her claws digging into his neck before she crushed his throat.

* * *

I dropped him to the ground and stared at his body. His last words rang through me head. _You're a monster_.

Then I felt a twinge of something I hadn't felt in a while as hie soul left his body. _Was that?_ I blinked before it overwhelmed me and the crushing weight of what I had done slammed into me. I dropped to the ground and stared ahead as I came to this realization. My humanity had finally come back.

Then even more, I realized something else as my brother's body lay in front of me and my family's blood spread around me in sticky pools of blood.

I looked down at my brother's form and stared in horror as I looked at my clawed hands - blood staining them red. My hands trembled before I screamed out in grief and horror - causing my banshee scream to activate. When my throat started to hurt I stopped and curled down and started to cry. "What have I done?" I whispered.

* * *

**I won't lie, I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. Lunar Eclipse really goes down the deep end! I think I enjoyed writing a little crazy person considering how I have all these good guys who are obviously _NOT_ crazy, or at least fully (Trixie).**

**Trixie: HEY!**

**Frost: It's the truth Trix, you can be pretty crazy with your schemes.**

**Trixie: I guess you're right...Wait, only Cain is aloud to call me Trix!**

**Frost: Uh, I wrote him, and you.**

**Trixie: Oh, right...Hehehe**

**Don't forget to review, favorite or follow!**

**~ Frostbite711**


	7. Second Chance

**I'm excited to see what you guys think of this next chapter!  
**

**Legend of Lunar Nxy**

**Second Chance  
**

* * *

As I crouched there, tears running down my cheeks, I realized that I had only gained my humanity back because of killing my brother...I had taken his humanity and his spirit. This though just made me feel all the worse and I curled up into a tighter ball, not bothering to wipe away the tears...I deserved this blood on my hands, I deserved death for what I have done.

Suddenly, I heard a sound and looked up to see ClockWork appear from his portal.

"ClockWork!" I said.

He looked at me with an unreadable expression and I hunched my shoulders and felt ashamed. he floated over to me after a look around and he placed a hand on my back. "Luna," he said, his voice kinder then usual.

"I'm a monster ClockWork, you should just kill me now," I said.

"Luna, I'm not here to kill you. You've seen the consequences of your actions...I believe you've learned a lesson?"

"Like what?"

"You know," he said patiently.

I was silent and stared at my feet. "Don't let my anger over take me...revenge isn't the answer."

"Precisely," he said, with a smile.

"So what now?" I asked him.

"How about a second chance?" he said.

"Second Chance?"

"That is correct." He held out his hand to me and after some hesitation, I took it. He helped me to my feet and then pressed the button on top of his staff.

* * *

I blinked my eyes and looked around, recognizing my old house that I live in with Jack and Maddie. I was in the Kitchen, standing next to Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Jazz. They were frozen in place and Clockwork waved at me before he pressed the button again. "Time in!" he announced and they started moving.

"That's it! I'm sick and tired of my powers putting everyone I love in danger!" Danny said before he led the way to the lab.

_Wow, serious Deja-vu_ I thought as I followed. He walked to the ghost portal and I looked around at the others as they protested. "Danny, wait!" I said. I hesitated.

They looked at me as I bit my lip. "I don't agree with this...You don't know what'll happen to me," I said quietly.

"Why would anything happen to you?" he asked. I looked away.

"Uh..." I deadpanned...if this was my do-over, I didn't want to end up evil...and how should I tell him what happened? I sighed and closed my eyes. "I don't agree, but if you plan on doing this, I'll go with you. I'm the reason you got your powers the first time, so I should be in there with you," I said finally.

"What?" Jazz said, her eyes wide.

"You can't be serious, Diana," Tucker said.

"It's Luna," I said before I walked up to my brother. "Let's do this," I said.

He looked at me doubtfully, but then turned on the button, he in his ghost form, me in human.

The pain came again and we screamed at the same time as our DNA switched again. I felt the humanity start to slip and the cold return, and grabbed onto my emotions - if that's possible...don't know how else to explain it - and then we both were blasted out of the portal. He hit the ground while I flew back and phased through one of the miscellaneous items in the lab, landing on the floor as well.

"Is Danny okay?" I asked before I glanced over as Master's Blasters came in. They spotted me, and my floating form. "Oh Crackers," I said.

"Ghost!" they said. The one called Download raised his hand to try to download me.

My eyes widened and my hands curled into fists as I created an ecto-ice ball. I was to late to throw it though and was sucked into his device. I screamed...I'd never experienced being sucked into the thermos before...let me describe it to the best possible way.

Imagine your body condensing and squeezing to be sucked into a tiny place with kind of limbo space with no concept of time - all without pain.

When I did emerge, I found myself in the ghost zone, some how I had been returned. I floated in emptiness for a bit before I looked back. I knew I would have a much harder time trying to stay there, so I turned and flew toward ClockWork's tower. As I did, I remembered when Vlad told me about the disasteroid and also recalled that my brother regained his abilities...so he had to have returned here somehow. As I landed in ClockWork's tower, my thoughts whirled as a plan formed in my mind.

This was not the end of Danny Phantom or Diana Fenton, and I would be ready for when that time came.

* * *

**I could actually end this story right here and right now...continue it in the Other Halfa. Which would you prefer: this being the end and me transferring the rest of my plan to the Other Halfa, or writing the rest here?  
**

**I hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to tell me what you think!**

**Don't forget to review, favorite or follow!**

**~ Frostbite711**


	8. My Powers Are Back

**Hey everyone! I am alive!**

**Sorry I haven't updated any of my stories in a while, I actually got writers block real bad, got distracted with art, homework, school, roleplaying, reading, watching anime and playing Mystic Messenger, (seriously, that game has taken over my life).**

**Anyway, on December 20th, 2016, I had a major oral surgery and was kind of lazy for most of the winter break. XD.  
**

**I also found out one of my pure fiction stories is now being judged at a national level. I'll know what I got March 13th.**

**But, I'm going to finish this story up so I can focus on my other in-progress one or other stuff. Oh! I also am currently writing two manga. It's really fun.**

**DISCLAMER: I don't own anything other then this story, Luna, and Danny's children that were featured.**

* * *

I spent a while waiting for my twin to come to the ghost zone. I didn't dare go into the human world though. I currently was floating in green space, avoiding the other ghosts as I stared at the black strip of hair that stood out among the white.

I sighed and crossed my arms and legs, content to float there and close my eyes. I wasn't sure how much time had passed in the human world, nor did I attempt to find out. I didn't want to accidentally run into my family when I was stuck like this. I sighed and opened my eyes, looking around as I felt a strange presence.

I turned and spotted a female...one I knew well. "Trixy," I said. The quarter ghost girl tilted her head at me.

"Luna," she responded.

Trixy was the daughter of ClockWork and apparently a halfa. How that had happened, I didn't want to know. Anyway, she had the powers of illusion and had been in the human realm for some time - after she stirred up trouble with Warner.

I then noticed a male besides her - Cain. He was the apprentice of ClockWork and had also been in the human realm.

"What are you two doing here?" I asked.

"We should be asking the same thing," Trixy asked.

I flipped over and faced them. "Fair enough. I lost my human half," I said.

"Human half?"

"Yes, my twin and I were connected when he became a half ghost, the same time I became a half human. But that's all gone now." I said and closed my eyes, feeling a wave of regret and sadness roll over me. "So what about you two?" I asked, opening my eyes.

"We got captured by those new ghost catchers two days ago," Cain said - having an inept ability to know the time no matter where he was.

I nodded and sighed. "I'm waiting for my brother. I have a feeling he'll come here," I said.

Trixy and Cain looked at each other. "Well, I guess we should go see Clocky," Cain said. Trixy giggled at the nickname her boyfriend had given her father.

"See ya," I said and watched them go before I resumed my mindless floating.

The in the human realm passed by and I had seen more of Trixy and Cain, preferring to spend time with them until one day we were watching Trixy use her illusions and I heard a strange noise. I spun and looked around the ghost zone, sensing a bond I didn't even know was still there, the bond of me and my twin.

I smiled and excused myself from the group before following that bond. I then spotted Danny surrounded by ghosts. He was looking at them and they prepared to shoot him.

"Wait!" I yelled, my voice echoing and a bit of my ghostly wail blasting from my mouth. They halted and looked at me as I floated toward them. I schooled my face into one of anger and annoyance.

I looked directly at Skulker, pulling anger to my surface as if I had gone down my other path. "I get the first shot," I said. My hair was a stark opposite of my twins, with most of his hair being black except for a white stripe - traces of our mixed DNA.

I floated toward him, my face still angry. He stared at me, his eyes wide. "Diana!" he called. "What are you doing?"

I knit my brows together as I approached him. "Setting things right," I said and with my back to the ghost, I gave him a smile and winked. Then I raised my hands and ecto energy charged. Then I shot it toward him. I knew in this tight space, we'd both be in the blast.

I screamed as pain shot through my body, igniting me on fire. When the pain subsided, I looked over to see my brother with his white hair. I smiled and lifted up my hands, noting that the glow was gone before I pulled my hair toward me, it was black.

I then lifted my head up to the other ghosts, smirking. They stared at us as I changed into my ghost form while Danny spoke. "There's good news and bad news. the good news: my powers are back. The bad news: MY _powers_ ARE BACK!"

Then we charged toward the other ghosts and attacked them.

I smiled at him as we made our way into the human realm. "I missed you,"I said.

He looked at me and smiled back. "I did too. That was a bold move though," he said.

I nodded. "I know, but I was willing to take the risk. I wanted my family back," I responded.

He moved his arm and hugged me before we entered a portal that would take us home.

* * *

**Finally got around to this! Again, sorry it took so long.  
**

**Anyway, please review, favorite, or follow!**

**~ Frostbite711**


End file.
